AkatsuKITTEHS
by HappyBlack
Summary: So, the Akatsuki get sent to our world as cats, but then what happens when a band of crazy otakus find them? Well go on one hell of an adventure of course! Jeez, what did ya think I was gonna say? No mary sues alowed here! Includes, powers, fun, and love. AkatsukiXOc's, PeinXKonan. Let's see what happens!
1. Introduction and new Kitties!

**Night: **_**HEYY!**_** I don't own Naruto...Or the Akatsuki for that matter...I wish...**

**Hidan: Get to the fucking point damn it!**

**Night: Jeez okay! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Just kidding.**

* * *

**Akatsuki Hide-Out  
**

It was a pretty peaceful day at the Akatsuki hide-out. Kakuzu counting money, Zetsu munching on raw steak, Sasori and Deidara arguing about what type of art was better, Itachi torturing Hidan with the Tsukuyomi for trying to eat his dango, and the rest of the members either watching T.V or reading books. Pein giving the un-noticing members the scariest glare ever when there was a knock at the door. **  
**

Konan, looking curious, tilting her head to the side slightly, walked to the door when it bursts open with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi jumping into the hide-out. "WHAT THE HELL? (un)" "We, the citizens of Konoha offer the Akatsuki this present as a gift of treaty and friendship" Tsunade says, walking halfway to Konan, then placing a nicely wrapped box on the floor. The three shinobi casually walked out the door, then Kakashi politely closed the door behind him.

"What" Pein said.

"The" Konan said.

"Fuck." Hidan said.

"**Was**" Zetsu said in unision.

"That" Sasori said.

"All" Kakuzu said.

"About" Kisame said.

"Un" Deidara said. Tobi, being the hyper pumpkin he is, ran to the box and ripped it open. "SENPAI!" "WHAT! UN!" Deidara yelled, extremely pissed. "THEY'RE TEDDY BEARS!" Tobi squealed and threw one at all of the members. "The hell un..." Deidara said while looking at his brown teddy bear skeptically. "Senpai, Tobi feels funny..." Tobi muttered as he fell to the floor, unconsious, then turned into a kitten. "What the hell Tobi!...Wait, I feel it too un..." Deidara says then blacks out. Soon. The rest of the Akatsuki fall unconsious, as kittens.

"Wow, can't believe that actually worked." Jiraiya said as he and the other two shinobi walked back into the hide-out . "Yeah, Kakashi, Jiraiya, prepare the jutsu" Tsunade ordered while placing the akatsukittens **(A/N: LOL that belongs to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard) **into a cardboard box then taking the box in between the three and setting it on the ground. Kakashi creates the horse seal, then Jiraiya making the boar sign, and finally, Tsunade making the tiger seal. A burst of light flashes then the box of kitties are gone. "Goodbye, Akatsuki" Jiraiya says relieved.

The small-ish box containing the kittens landed in a park beside a tree that had a rainbow pattern on it. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Hidan yelled, earning a claw in the tail from Kakuzu "Idiot" He mumbled. "Well obviously we're not at the base dumbass!" Deidara said sarcastically. "You guys chose the wrong time to start a fight with me..." Hidan said evilly then attacked the two kittens then they start clawing at each other mercilessly.

"ENOUGH!" Pein yelled, obviously angered. "That's the least of our problems, the only thing we can do now is wait"

* * *

**Emiko's**** P.O.V**

"Why the hell did I rewatch Sailor Moon episode 197!...VENUS!" I wail as I slide off the computer chair.

Hey. I'm Emiko Teiyouyuri (AKA: Beautiful Sun Lily). I have blonde hair with orange streaks that goes down to my hips with striking blue eyes, I'm 14 years old and live alone with my parents in a small house on 641 Skylight Street in Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada but my parents are off on business somewhere in Iran, so I got thy house to thyself! I'm a total otaku along with my otaku friends, known as the Guardians, and NO! not of Ga'hoole! My sister likes those stories...I myself don't care for them... Our favorite anime/ manga are Claymore, Black Butler, Ouran, Sailor Moon, Hetalia, and most of all, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

"...I'm bored...Oh. My. God. I should go to Shizuka's house!" I yell to myself as I run across the street to Shizuka's house and bang on the door. "LUKA! OPEN UP!" I yell. I didn't really wait that long before the little redhead opened the door. "What the hell Miku.." she said in her usual soft voice that always reminded me of Hinata.

Yep, I'm best friends with a little redhead with not much of a temper, her name is Shizuka Akasora (AKA: Silent Red Sky), she has flame red hair with navy blue almost black streaks that's really wavy which goes down to her waist which is always in two braids, and she has natural red eyes (cool right!?) and always has this childish innocent look on her face, she's 14, and 5' tall, she's really short but never EVER say that to her face. She will kill you, and you will be dead.

"I'm bored, let's go for a walk!" I shout happily. "Okay okay, let me get my coat" she mutters as she walks in the house and comes out with her keys, blue sweater, wallet, and phone."Okay, let's go" She says, I nod, because even though she's tiny, she's the strongest person you will ever meet.

"So where to?" Luka asks. "Um..how about...the... Kinsmen Park!" I say, fist pounding the air."...Okay then, but that'll take forever..." Luka mumbles as she starts walking. "But it'll be fun! WE SHALL BE ON A QUEST!" I say, fist pumping the air while I happily follow.

* * *

_**TIMESKIP!**_

**Shizuka's P.O.V  
**

When Emiko and I get to the park, Which in fact, took a while to get to. I looked back at her. "The Rainbow Tree?" She suggests and I nod. "Good idea" I say as we walk to the Rainbow Tree, when we get there I walk to it's trunk and place my hand on it, you see, the only reason everybody calls it the Rainbow Tree is because a small section of it has always looked like a rainbow, and it was bright so you couldn't miss it.

"Hey, Shizuka?" Emiko says cautiously. "Hm?" I turn around only to see Miku looking at a cardboard box. "What the hell" I mutter as I walk up beside her, then I hear a meow. Wait. A meow? I look to Miku and she looks to me, I walk cautiously to the box and open it, sitting there are probably the most strangest kitties ever staring up at me with curious eyes, except the silver one with purple eyes, who's lashing out at me. "Kittens?" I say puzzeled, then Miku shoves out of the way to look at them. "OMG! THEY'RE SO CUTE! Let's take 'em to Zalia's!" She says enthusiasticly "Okay..." Then we walk to Zalia's with the box of kittens in my hands.

Okay, so her name is Zalia Yuuji (AKA: Brave Beast), she has natural silver hair with gold streaks that goes down past her thighs (never really cut it) and a piece of it always covering most of the left half of her face and gold eyes with silver flame like patterns, she's 15 and probably the fastest person in history, she's kinda cold though...

* * *

**_TIMESKIP!_**

"ZALIA!" Miku yells as she bangs on the door, in a second, Zalia opens the door and looks at the box skeptically."What's in the box..." She asks quietly. "We'll show you when we get inside Zal" I say calmly, the silverette nods and ushers us in, closes the door then turns and walks into the living room. oh yea, Zalia has a huge house, enough to fit like, 10, 20 people. "So what's in the box?" She asks again.

Emiko smiles "...KITTEHS!"

* * *

**Akatsuki P.O.V  
**

"Who the fuck was that! she looked like she was 12! I'll sacrifice that heathen before she even knew what happened!" Hidan roared before Kakuzu cuffed his ear "Stupid" He muttered before eyeing the peculiar necklace on the three girls' necks, the blonde, a tiger holding a topaz gem, the redhead, a scorpion stabbing an opal gem with it's stinger, and the silverette, a phoenix wrapped around a rainbow diamond.

"You will not kill or sacrifice any of these girls Hidan. But when we get back to our human forms, we will question them, that goes for the rest of you, am I clear?" Pein asked coldly, he received a series of nods.

"We should find out where we are though..." Sasori adds.

"Let's get some of our band of crazy psychos over here" The silverette says while taking out her phone, then the other two do the same.

"Itachi, can you tell where we are?" Konan asks, looking to the black kitten who immediately activates his kitty Sharingan. "No, but has anyone else noticed that these girls aren't emitting chakra?" He asked.

"Good point, I haven't sensed any chakra whatsoever" Kisame said, looking around.

"TOOK 'EM LONG ENOUGH!" The Akatsuki jumped at the sound of the blonde girl's voice.

* * *

**Zalia's P.O.V  
**

I sighed and walked to the door, opening it, I found a couple others of our completely outsane **(1)** group.

"Hey dude! where are those kittehs!" Kyra yelled and her sister, Eima nodded.

Kyra and Eima Shirokayo,(AKA: Dawn and Dusk Black Dead) twins in fact, they both have pink hair, and no, not bubblegum pink, sugar pink that go down to between their waist and hips, Kyra has blood red streaks while Eima has purple streaks, but the way you can tell them apart is that Kyra's hair is straight while Eima's hair is slightly wavy. Oh, and they're 15.

"In the living room with Emiko and Shizuka" I reply in my usual coldish voice. The twins nod and walk into the living room with me silently following.

"We need help naming 'em" Shizuka says quietly."Well that'll be easy" Kyra says arrogantly, then at the same time we look at the kittens that were just dumped out of the box thanks to Emiko.

"Domino..." Eima points to the black and white one. "...And Stitch" She says pointing to the tan one with black stitch like markings, and they both go to the corner. "Sunshine...and... Tobi!" Emiko declared pointing to the blonde kitten with a tuft of fur covering the left half of his face, and the black one with an orange face, and all the other kitties started looking scared...Okay then... "Scorpion" Shizuka said, looking at the red kitten with brown eyes. "And...Sharkie" She said, pointing to the giant blue one, que the kitty laughter. "YOU! are...HIDAN!" Kyra declared as loudly as she could to the silver kitten who by now, along with the rest of the kitties, looked terrified, again, what the hell..."And you can be...Firestar" She said, pointing to the orange kitten."I guess you can be Silverfire" I said looking to the blue kitten then I looked to the black one whose eyes kept flashing red, demonic kitty..."And you can be Redspark". By the end of the namings, most of the kittens were in the emo corner, seriously, Shizuka had put a sign there.

We all nod, every kitten now has a name. "We'll get supplies tomorrow, I guess they can stay here since your parents hate cats" I said looking to Emiko. "Good point, well, it's 9:00, I'd better get home" She said, checking her phone. "Oh yea, us too" Kyra says and Eima nods. "Me too, I'll stop by in the morning though k?" Shizuka says and I nod.

"Later dude" Kyra says and walks out the door. "Bye" Eima says quietly and follows her twin. "Seeya" Emiko says and skips out the door. Shizuka nods at me and walks out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

"Sunshine?! SUNSHINE?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NAME IS SUNSHINE!" Deidara yells, obviously very angry. "**AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T NAMED AFTER A FUCKING GAME PIECE!**" Zetsu's dark side yelled. "Tobi likes his name!" He chirped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING RETARDED MASKED KID!" Hidan yelled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!" Pein yelled at the three kittens. "At this moment in time, it doesn't really depend on what we were named right now, even though they knew our names... We need to find out where we are, do I make myself clear?" The rest of the members nod then watch the silverette start walking then stop and turn her head to look at them coldly. "Coming?" The kittens follow the girl quickly to her room.

The silverette turns around suddenly, making the kittens stop and peer up at her curiously. "Ok...well first off, I'm Zalia, you can go explore the place if you want" She says then turns and walks to her dresser drawer and takes a pair of pajamas out then glared at them while Konan clawed at the rest of the kitties, making them turn around while Zalia starts undressing, while Hidan turned around and stared before he got slashed in the face by Konan."Perverted little kittens" Zalia said then patted Konan on the head "Good job Silverfire" Konan nodded as Zalia got into bed "You guys can sleep where you want". Soon, Zalia was joined by ten odd looking kittens on her bed when she turned off the light.

* * *

**OK! what does everyone think? it's my first story so plz don't be mean! REVIEW!**

**1. Yes, I do mean outsane because you see, insane wouldn't actually be correct because insane is thinking inside the box which is inside of sanity, so outsane is right because it's thinkng outside the box, which is outside of sanity. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. WAIT! Kitties turning to Humans?

**Night: I'm back! miss me?**

**Hidan: OH MY JASHIN!**

**Night: GOD ok! Sasori, if you plz? :3**

**Sasori: Night doesn't own Naruto**

* * *

_~Soon, Zalia was joined by ten odd looking kittens on her bed when she turned off the light.~_

**Zalia's P.O.V**

Still about half asleep, I feel something wet on my face..._Oh god... _I open my eyes only to see a slightly panicked Silverfire licking my face, trying to wake me up. "Okay Silverfire, I'm up..." I mutter as I get out of bed. The little blue kitten then pulled on my pant-leg and then ran out my bedroom door, which I swear was closed when I went to bed though... _Oh god... _Afraid of what was going on downstairs, I scooped Silverfire up before walking down to the living room, which surprisingly, wasn't a mess, except Sharkie and Tobi pawing at the remote for the tv...Okay...

"Excuse me?" I say, getting their attention immediately, all of them padding up to me after I set Silverfire back onto the floor. "I'm guessing you guys are hungry?" I asked, they _nodded_ back... Creepy... "Okay, I'll go get dressed, try not to destroy anything k?" I said then turned around, my hair making that epic thing where it's like in slow motion and it fans out or something... I walked up to my room, got dressed in grey camo jeans, trust me, they look awesome, and a dark aquamarine long sleaved shirt that said: I was techno before it was even cool.

I come downstairs to find the kittens in the exact same place, I walk right past them to the fridge, where I just happened to have tuna, put some in five different bowls and set them on the floor where Sharkie and Tobi immediately start eating. "Eat or die" I say in my scariest, most coldest voice. You can imagine that those kittens started eating pretty quickly. "I should probably give you guys a bath..." I muttered to myself.

When the kittens finished eating, I scooped them all up in my arms and headed toward the bathroom, filled up the bathtub, got a couple of towels, ten in fact, took Sharkie, and then the doorbell rang. "Hang on!" I yelled and looked at the rest of the kittens. "You stay put" Then I ran downstairs, not at full speed though, and opened the door only to see my good friend Mizuko.

"Hey dude-AWW! Such an adorable kitty!" She exclaimed, took Sharkie from my hands and sort of smushed him in her gigantic boobs and he looked like he was somewhat enjoying it... Perverted little kitty.

That's Mizuko Yukimura, (AKA: Water Child Snow Village) she's the tallest in our group and she's also 15, with ice blue hair with aqua streaks that go down to her waist and electric blue eyes, she's slightly arrogant, but she's a nice person at heart.

"Is there anymore?" She asked, looking behind me. "Yeah, they're in the bathroom, I was about to give them a bath" I replied boredly, wondering why she really cared. "May I help then?" A voice said from behind Mizuko. "I don't care Thanatos" I said quietly, ushering the two in then Shizuka follows behind them. "Coolio, I wanna help" Shizuka says, walking up to the bathroom.

Okay, Thanatos Himura (AKA: Persona Of Death Scarlet Village) she's 16 and my cousin, nothing like me though... She also has dark green hair with reddish purple streaks that's like an inch or so shorter than mine and reddish purple eyes that reaches into your soul, it's kinda creepy...

I nod then another knock at the door, I turn and open it and standing there is Camellia. "Hi! I heard you had kitties, can I see them?" She asks, I nod. "Go ahead" She smiles and walks into the living room.

Okay so that's Camellia Koizumi (AKA: Sense Little Spring) she has jet black hair with green streaks that goes down to her elbows with amber eyes, and she's 16... You see why we all hang out together? We look weird and we're outcasts.

I followed her to the living room and I was just about to sit down when we heard a _**Poof **_and a shriek.

* * *

**Shizuka's P.O.V  
**

I walked up to the bathroom and smiled softly at the kittens. "Good morning kittens! Scorpion, your getting in the water first!" I said and scooped him up and dunked him in the water then I heard a _**Poof **_and saw a cloud of smoke, stepping back from the smoke, (yea, I was standing) I tripped on the some of the water on the floor and went falling forward, but I landed on something that didn't feel like a kitten, instead it felt like a person, so I looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes looking down at me oddly...**WHA****AAAT!** Oh my god! The hair! the eyes! It's Sasori from Naruto! I shrieked in shock. By that time I was as red as my hair, so I jumped up, closing my eyes in the process and backed into the bathroom door. "Oh my god..." I whispered to myself. "Excuse me? Can you hand me a towel please?" It was Sasori, I nodded, shaking slightly, not looking at him, grabbed a towel and handed it to him, my eyes just flickering to his chest, que nosebleed, I made sure he was decent before looking at him again. "I'll h-have t-to come downstairs w-with you s-so my friends w-wont kill you" I said quietly, turning around and walking out of the bathroom with Sasori following me.

We walked silently downstairs, when we came to the landing, I received What The Hell! looks from all my friends. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A NAKED SASORI COSPLAYER BEHIND YOU!" Mizuko yelled in shock. "He's not a cosplayer Mizuko...He was originally...Scorpion" I said, obviously freaking out on the inside. "Well, your as red as you hair...and eyes, so they gotta be the real thing right?" Thanatos's eyes bore into my soul, probably seeing the panic, so I nod slightly. "Mmhmm..." Then the doorbell rings just as I black out.

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Thankfully, I was right behind the little redhead, I caught her before she could hit the ground. "Nice catch Sasori!" I look up to see the ravenette smiling at me, then a presence beside me, I turn my head only to see Zalia with some actual clothes for me. "They're Shizuka's brother's clothes, your pretty close to his size, so I ran over to Zuka's place and borrowed some, I'll take her" She said. I nodded and handed...They called her Shizuka... to Zalia, took the clothes and walked up to one of the other bedrooms to change, the t-shirt was black with Scorpians written in red across the front with dark jeans. The clothes did fit quite well.

One I had finished changing, I walked downstairs to find the one they called... Mizuko, tying to wake Shizuka up. "Oh screw it!" She yelled, walking to the kitchen I presume, and coming back with a glass of water. "Wakey wakey Bazuka" She smiled before dumping the water on her. Shizuka's eyes snapped open, filled with rage... _Woah _Shizuka jumped up, grabbed Mizuko and threw her into the wall without even making a sound or hesitating... "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" She yelled before grabbing Mizuko by the collar and holding her up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She snarled. "Y-you wouldn't wake up! What else was I suppose to do!" Mizuko said, looking panicked and scared for her life, I didn't look away until I heard a mew coming from my right. Kisame.

I sigh and pick him up, walking to them when Shizuka yelled again. "YOU COULD'VE GOT ZALIA!" Mizuko shook her head, slightly shaking now. "Her, Thanatos and Camellia are trying to keep Emiko, and the twins out!" She said, not keeping her eyes away from the little redhead.

"Uhh, Excuse me?" I asked, tapping Shizuka softly on the shoulder. Mizuko looked at me like I was her savior, while Shizuka's eyes started calming, she gently put Mizuko back on the ground and dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry...T-that was the old m-me..." She muttered, and I honestly felt slightly sorry for her. Mizuko went to the ground beside her. "It's fine, and plus it was my fault for dumping water on you, I'm so sorry, I forgot you had slight aquaphobia..." She muttered before pulling the almost crying Shizuka into a hug. "Kisame would like to be turned back to his original form now...If that's okay" I said, looking at Mizuko's odd necklace, it was two koi fish wrapped around a sapphire gem, I had already seen Shizuka's necklace, which I favor the most.

"Oh right I-" "WHAT THE HELL!" The four of us, including Kisame whipped our head around to see three extremely shocked looking girls, the twins, and the blonde. "Crap" Mizuko muttered before bring herself to her feet, Shizuka following suit. I spotted Zalia whispering to the three newcomers, their heads nodding in slight understanding, then they all turn red.

"So your saying that the kittens were actually the Akatsuki?" The twin with purple streaks asked, walking up to Kisame and I, looking us both over then blushing slightly. "S-so, Stitch is actually Kakuzu?" She asked me, I nodded. "Oh my god..." She mumbled before turning around and walking back to her sister, who's also beat red. "T-that means... Hidan really is Hidan...I CALL CHANGING HIM BACK!" The twin with red streaks declared.

"Well, since I turned S-Sasori back, everyone else can change back their favorite members..." Shizuka said quietly, looking down, looking as red as her hair. "I'm your favorite member?" I asked the little redhead, she nodded, looking down. "..."

"I'll go change Deidara back then! Oh yea, I'm Emiko, nice to meet you" Emiko said to Kisame and I. "NOT BEFORE KISAME GET'S CHANGED BACK!" Mizuko yelled, took Kisame from my hands and charged upstairs.

* * *

**Mizuko's P.O.V**

I trudged upstairs to the bathroom to see the rest of the Akatsuki kittens. "Hey, I'm Mizuko" I said to them nodding to them then turn back to Kisame-kitty. "Ready to get changed back?" I ask him, he nods. "Okay!" I sayd and dunk him in the water, making a **_Poof_ **sound and a cloud of smoke fly up. "Woah!" Being the kind of person I am, I fell backwards only to be caught by someone, I open my eyes and blush immediately, because it was Kisame, in his original form, and naked! I started blushing immediately, earning a sharkie grin from him. "Thanks dude" I say and get up, spinning around immediately and hand him a towel. "Thanks" He said, obviously grinning. "No probs" I reply and walk downstairs with a half naked Kisame trailing behind me.

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

As soon as Mizuko and Kisame came downstairs, I darted up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Hey kitties, I'm Emiko and do you want to go back to your original form Deidara or no?" I asked Sunshine, he nodded quickly, so I scooped him up, dunked him in the water and spun around quickly. _**Poof**_ I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Um hey, thanks for changing me back, un" Deidara said politely. "AHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled, spun around and glomped poor Deidara, before realizing he was naked...Oops. "NYAA! SORRY!" I said, jumped up and handed him a towel, while getting a nosebleed in the process. "Well let's go!" I said quite cheerfully and ran downstairs, looking as red as a strawberry.

* * *

**Camellia's P.O.V**

I chuckled at the sight of Emiko, then walked right past her to the bathroom. "Hello" I said to the Akatsuki. "I'm Camellia" I added, seeing Zetsu-kitty take a step forward in curiosity. I pick him up softly and dunk him in the water, closing my eyes of course. _**Poof** _I hand Zetsu a towel. "Thank you **Your ****hot**" I blink, turn around and walk down the stairs, not daring to look back, or I'd get a nosebleed. "You can go now, Kyra" I say once I get to the landing. "ALRIGHT!" She said, jumped up, and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Kyra's P.O.V**

I totally booked it upstairs to the bathroom, immediately grabbed Hidan-kitty, dunked him in the water. _**Poof **_and then I was getting strangled by a very pissed off, naked jashinist. "Ha! Time to know how you knew my name!" "OH GREAT JASHIN! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Wait, you believe in Jashin?" He asked, staring at me oddly. "DUH! AND PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" I yelled. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I RAPE YOU!" He yelled back at me. "BECAUSE YOUR SITTING ON ME! AND YOUR NAKED! Even though your really sexy" I said with a smirk on my face, making Hidan smirk. "Why thank you"

"Now get off of me man!" I added, jumping up and throwing a towel at him and jumping down the stairs, effectively landing on my face. "Oww..." If you guessed everyone started laughing, you were right. I felt Eima pick me up and hug me. "Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear. "Yeah, kinda hurt though" I whispered back. "Your turn by the way" I said to her. She nodded and walked upstairs.

* * *

**Eima's P.O.V**

When I got to the bathroom, I nodded at all the kittens. "I'm Eima" I said quietly, picking up Kuzu-kitty and put him in the bathtub. _**Poof** _I hand him a towel. "Here" I say, looking in the other direction. "Thanks" He says, I nod, walking downstairs with a Kakuzu shadow. "Go ahead Zalia" I say when we get to the living room.

* * *

**Zalia's P.O.V**

I nod and walk upstairs, grabbing Pein-kitty, putting him in the water, _**Poof **_I hand him a towel. "Thank you" He nods. "Your welcome, go downstairs" I reply coldly, after that, I take Itachi-kitty and put him nicely into the water _**Poof **_Oh my god...he's hotter than he was in the anime and manga... Blushing like a mad person, I get up to grab a towel, but when I turn around, Itachi was right infront of me. "What are you doing?" I ask, painfully obvious that I was panicking slightly, dammit! He wordlessly took the towel from my hands, making himself decent, no, I only looked at his face, jeez, and walking downstairs.

"Your up next Konan" I say to the blue kitten. She nods and cuffs Tobi-kitty around the ear to make him turn around, then I pick her up and put her into the bathtub. _**Poof **_Once I made sure Konan was in her human form, I gave her a towel and took her to my room, giving her some jean shorts and a navy blue tank top, not to mention the underwear. "Thanks" She said to me and smiled. "No problem" I said and took her downstairs. "All that's left is Tobi, Thanatos, you can change him back if you want" I say. "Alright, you didn't leave me any cats left...God!" She replies and walks upstairs.

* * *

**Thanatos's P.O.V**

The second I get to the bathroom, I close the door, take Tobi-kitty and dunked him in the water, spin around and hand him a towel, when I know he's decent I spin around, slamming him into the wall. "Was it you that teleported the Akatsuki here? It was, wasn't it?" I growled. The next thing I knew, I was the one pinned against the wall. "Maybe, maybe not, what do you think?" Madara asked calmly. I bore my eyes into his, seeking the truth. "No, it wasn't you" I said coldly. "Well, your right, little girl, it wasn't me" He said then let me go, skipping downstairs screaming about his sempai being human again, I shake my head and walk downstairs.

* * *

**What do you think? was it too rushed? Review!**


	3. A Favor and an Immortal visit

**Night: Hey dudes! I'm sorry I'm a few days late! No inspiration! And doesn't everone like Shizuka's brute strength?**

**Hidan: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!**

**Night: JEEZ! OK! Itachi? Sexy Weasel?**

**Itachi: ...Hn?**

**Night: If you would be so kind**

**Itachi: Night doesn't own Naruto...or Akatsuki for that matter**

* * *

~_"Well, your right, little girl, it wasn't me" He said then let me go, skipping downstairs screaming about his senpai being human again, I shake my head and walk downstairs.~_

**Emiko's P.O.V**

"I presume you know who we are?" Pein asked us, we all nod. "Who is the leader of your little group?" He asked, Zalia stepped forward. "We don't have a leader, Thanatos is usually in charge though... Our group has a name, just like yours, we're called the Guardians" She said, I smile and nod. "How do you know who we are?" He asked, and in a moment, we're surrounded by the Akatsuki. "Well you see, here, your fictional characters from an anime called Naruto" I pitched in since Zalia was never good at explaining things. "Why would they name something after the Kyuubi kid? He's weak!" Deidara said with disbelief. "Ask Kishimoto" I said simply. "Who the fuck is Kishimoto?" Hidan asked. "The creator of you guys and everything about the rest of the characters, without him, none of you would exist dumbass" Kyra cut in.

"Well we require a place to stay, if we could stay here, then we'd appreciate it" Pein said, looking to Zalia. "That was just my idea Pein, but people will have to share rooms, Thanatos with Tobi for sure" She said calmly, unblinking. "Uhhh, why?" Hidan asked, slightly confused. "Because Thanatos is probably the only one that can tolerate him" She replied. "Tobi promises that Tobi won't be any trouble to Thana-chan!" Tobi declared obnoxiously. "That's not my name Tobi, my name is Thanatos" Thanatos corrected him. "Okay, Tobi will call Thana-chan Thanatos-chan!" The hyper lollipop said enthusiastically. Thanatos sighed and nodded.

"If you don't mind Pein, I'd like it if a member of your organization shared a room with a member or my group" Zalia said calmly. "Why?" He asked. "Just a precaution to make sure we actually wake up again" Mizuko said then her and Kyra started laughing. "So I'm guessing I'm gonna be paired up with Deidara?" I asked, half expecting it. "A terrorist with another terrorist that have no idea what art truly is, fits right" Shizuka sighed, making myself and Deidara glare at her and Sasori look at her in slight shock. "Asshole..." I mutter quietly.

"Yes, that's what I was planning, along with Sasori and Shizuka, Camellia and Zetsu, Kisame and Mizuko, Hidan and Kyra, Eima and Kakuzu, and that leaves Itachi with myself" Zalia said. "What about Konan and I?" Pein asked. "Konan is the one keeping you in place" She said indifferently, Pein looked slightly offended but nodded.

"Well, don't you think these guys should get some clothes?" Mizuko asked. "Good idea, Shizuka, Eima, and I will go" Zalia said, unblinking. Pein nodded. "Alright then" Then Zalia, Luka, and Eima walked out the door.

* * *

**_Timeskip & _Thanatos's P.O.V**

When Zal, Luka, and Eima came back, everyone went upstairs to change clothes, all of the boys had black jeans, Deidara had a Napalm Death t-shirt, Pein got a Metallica t-shirt, Hidan, a Slipknot t-shirt, Kakuzu had a Time Is Money t-shirt, and the rest had band t-shirts too, like My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, stuff like that...

Zalia let us stay at her place. My plan was to go downstairs to train, and I was doing just that. I took the sharp, dark bladed katana. I spun around, slashing the air with deadly force. After about an hour of that, I decide to head upstairs to the room 'Tobi' and I were given. Sitting on one of the two beds, I start thinking on all that had occurred today... I can't believe the Akatsuki were here, for real... It's like a dream come true... Except for the fact that 'Tobi' is really Madara Uchiha, my first guess was Madara using Obito Uchiha's body...

"Eh" I say finally, not wanting to give myself a headache, I decide to meditate. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there, deep in thought, but I sensed someone in the room with me, it wasn't a spirit though, they were living, breathing. _Above? In front? Below? _I ask myself in my head, trying to locate the presence. Suddenly, I feel it behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist and neck. My eyes open voluntarily, letting them wander about the room. I feel the grip on my waist and neck tighten. I sigh in boredom and turn my head to be face-to-face, well, face-to-mask, you get what I mean, with the infamous Madara Uchiha._  
_

"...What do you want now?" I asked, slightly bored already. "Your really starting to get on my nerves, little girl, you know that?" I nod. "What about it?" I ask. "I'm here to request a favor" He said coldly. "What's in it for me?" I ask quietly. "...It's a surprise..." He muttered, tightening his grip on my waist. Okay...I'm kinda scared now... "...What kind of favor?" I asked, slightly scared the masked dude will rape me or something. **(A/N:Let's play the rape game!)** "Well first of all, how did you know I was there?" He asked. Okay, I never really told anybody this except the Guardians because I didn't have any friends, everybody was scared of me. "...I'm psychic, I'm able to tell the past, the future and what's going on somewhere else, I knew you guys were coming to our world, and that's the same way I knew you were there" I said in one breath. He stared at me in slight shock. "...Really?" He asked. I nodded, keeping calm.

"Well getting back to the favor, I want you to find someone" He said. I nod. "Who?" I ask, getting serious. "Akeldama" He said straight forwardly. "Akel- ARE YOU NUTS? She's the goddess of Insanity, Revenge and the Dead!" I say, staring at him like he was crazy. "I'm well aware of that. Find her" He demanded. I sigh, giving in to his random request. I close my eyes and open my senses. There! "She's in... The city... At the track by Carlton" I mutter, my eyes free of life, pure black, then I go limp for a few seconds. "Hey, little girl, get up, you need to take me there" He said coldly as I woke up.

Getting up, I nodded, walking downstairs to find the rest of the group, Zalia staring at me with a 'What is it?' look. "Akeldama. Track" I said immediately, everyone knew what I was talking about, Zalia set records in running, Shizuka with Shot Put, Mizuko and High Jump (etc...)**  
**

She nods, walking out the door with everyone following her. When we get to the track, we immediately see her, she has black hair with red streaks, wait. That's blood, her eyes are a cold, firey amber.

"Why hello there children" She says with a sickingly sweet voice. "What do you want?" Zalia asked coldly. "Well is that anyway to greet someone?" She asked in that same sweet voice. "Well what do you want?" Zalia asked again. "We're not kidding around" Zal continued. Akeldama frowned. "Well, I came to kidnap young girls to keep my youth" She said and smiled, taking a step towards Camellia. Zalia shot forward, and in a split second, she was holding Akeldama's arm at a crushing force, making the goddess roar with fury and vengeance, her other hand flickering with light.

"BIG MISTAKE GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed with outsanity, blasting Zalia with the light, making her crash into the stone building just beside the track. That's when Shizuka charged, punching the goddess in the face, knocking her down just before she too, was shot by the light, getting thrown into the bleachers. The Akatsuki members froze in shock as Camellia roared and shot forward, just nicking Akeldama's stomach then getting blasted to a nearby tree. Soon, everyone else but me were blasted into various things.

When the goddess noticed me, she turned her head slowly, showing a grin that would have Pein scared, wait, he was slightly scared. She took her time walking to me with a murderous smile on her face. "So it was you that knew I was here... huh, this will suit you then" She said, smiled and blasted me, making me go crashing into the black pavement of the track, skidding for about 20 meters before stopping. I was gasping for air, I felt like I was suffocating. "Well have fun with your gift... Guardians" She said before walking into the trees at the right side of the track, I gasped one more time before blacking out.

* * *

**Akatsuki's P.O.V**

The Akatsuki stared at the damage those eight girls just went through, they spotted Zalia in the corner of their eyes, moving. She got up, stumbling a little bit of course, made the members turn and stare at her with wide eyes, well, she did have a really deep gash on her stomach so... She stumbled slightly and dropped to her knees. "Damn... it's deeper than I thought..." She said to herself, even though everyone else heard it. She blacked out before they could do anything. "Itachi" Pein said cooly, but everyone heard the slight panic in his voice. "Hn" Itachi replied simply. "Take Zalia and head back to the house, that goes for the rest of you, take your roommates" He said and started going back across town to the house, using his ninja skills, with the rest of the members following with the injured girls in their hands.

* * *

**Aaaand there we go! Sorry, it's kinda short... And rushed, but I had that idea in my head and I didn't want to let it go... Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	4. Memories, DDR, and an interesting Night

**Night: I really don't have much too add so... Go ahead Konan!**

**Konan: Disclaimer... She doesn't own Akatsuki**

* * *

_~"Take Zalia and head back to the house, that goes for the rest of you, take your roommates" He said and started going back across town to the house, using his ninja skills, with the rest of the members following with the injured girls in their hands.~_

**Zalia's P.O.V**_  
_

I'm not sue how I woke up in my bed, a bandage and blankets was all that was covering me from the hips up... creepy... I sit up, only to gasp in pain. I felt a hand push me back onto the bed. Itachi. "Stay put. You were beaten up pretty badly" He said emotionlessly, I shake my head, getting up, so thankful for the shorts I had on. "I can't. One. I got ADD so I get bored easily and two. I need to make sure my house isn't getting destroyed" I said coldly, slipping on a rainbow t-shirt (shut up, rainbows are awesome) He blinked, staring at me strangely. Damn! He's just... The way he stares at me... It's like... God! "Hn" Is all he replied, I knew he wouldn't stop me, but I was curious about something. "How long was I out?" I asked passively. "Two hours, you have a very high pain tolerance if I might add" He answered. Grabbing my iPod from my nightstand, and putting on Of Monsters And Men, I walked silently downstairs with Itachi following.

"Hey! your up, un" Deidara said as he spotted me. "Yeah, the only problem was that I didn't have a shirt on, just bandages, and he was in my room" I muttered pointing to a certain Uchiha. "Oh yeah, Zalia, who are they?" Kisame asked me, pointing to a picture on the wall which showed four girls, one with golden hair and golden eyes, another girl with platinum blonde hair and gold eyes, me, and a little girl with gold hair and silver streaks with silver eyes, a tall woman with dark blue hair and a smaller woman with orange hair. I looked up at it, making sure noboy saw the tears forming in my eyes. "...My family..." I said quietly just before Thanatos came down wearing a purple t-shirt,and holding her head. "What's going on?" She asked. "Well look who's up" Kisame said. I shook my head and went outside, leaving Thanatos to explain.

* * *

**Thanatos's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Zalia walk out the back door. Looking back to the Akatsuki, who seemed slightly confused, I took a breath before jumping into the tragic story called Zalia's life.

"Well you see, Zalia was the second youngest out of the four girls, Galaxia, the oldest and the rebel, Universia, the lesbian and Zalia's perverted stalker but meant no harm, and Almia, the normal child out of the four and believe it or not, Zalia loved Almia very much even though she had gone completely mute when Galaxia tried to drown her when she was one. The two older women were their parents, and yeah, they were lesbians, Kagami and Morningstar. Then when Zalia was ten, Galaxia went crazy and killed their parents, Universia, and making sure she killed Almia brutally in front of Zalia, who then had a mental breakdown. Galaxia tried killing Zalia, cutting her up, that's why she's always so pale, she's one of the only people with a certain blood type, CO, and also, there's a huge scar on her chest that never healed properly, well, Zalia, having a huge speed advantage and finally snapping from watching her older sister kill her five year old sister, she killed Galaxia. The courts ruled it out as self defense and let her live in the house along with myself and Hotaru, my older sister. And with the help of the Guardians, Zalia was able to talk and be the girl she is now. But once I think about it, I think Zalia was terrified of Galaxia" I said thoughtfully before turning back to the shocked faces of the Akatsuki.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hidan asked, not swearing for once. "Well, you see, Zalia is my cousin, we're related through my mom" I replied calmly. "Well, once I think about it, you do look alike" Sasori pointed out. I nod, then Zalia comes back inside. "Hey Zalia, I'm sorry, I never knew..." Kisame trailed off. "It's fine. I don't care, I killed my sister cause I had to, and I hated her anyway" She said coldly. "Well everybody was quiet, it was weird, even Tobi was quiet!" Tobi chirped. "Hn. And also, I'm surprised that my house isn't destroyed" She muttered.

"Hey Zal, should we introduce the Akatsuki to DDR?" I ask, she turns to me and nods once, meaning that was a yes. "So uh, what's DDR? un?" Deidara asked, confused. "It's a dancing game! I'll show you" I said cheerfully then ran to the gamer room to turn on the machine. When I turned around, Zal and the Akatsuki were there, I spun around, chose Dancing All Alone, and put the difficulty on expert, and then the song started:

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_No more ringing on my phone  
No goodbye or not a sound or letter  
Maybe you don't love me anymore  
Foolish me thinking it would last forever_

_Dancing all alone singing dum bi do  
Listening to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dum bi do  
Pretending I'm together with my romeo_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum bi do  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dum bi do_

_No more flowers at my door  
No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
The wind blows colder than before  
Foolish me dreaming that your holding me tight_

_Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Listening to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Pretending I'm together with my romeo_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam bi do  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam bi do_

_Dancing all alone singing dam bi do_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i  
Oh oh i oh i oh i  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Listening to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Pretending I'm together with my romeo_

___Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Listening to the music from the radio  
Dancing all alone singing dam bi do  
Pretending I'm together with my romeo_

_____Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam bi do  
Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam bi do_

As the song ends, I turn around to see a slightly surprised evil organization. "...Tobi want's to try!" He said happily before jumping onto the second little dancefloor thingie. "C'mon sempai!" Tobi chirped. Deidara sighed, his hair slightly blowing out of the way before going back. "Put it on easy then" He muttered to me, I set it on easy and got off, Deidara taking my place. "Sempai! let's do this one!" Tobi cheered while pointing to Koko Soko. "Whatever shut's you up" Deidara muttered before I chose it, and then the song started.

_Koko Soko Asako  
Where are you, my heart?  
Koko Soko Asako  
Can't find you in the dark_

_I'm looking for a friend who is lost in the dark  
Can you help me find him he has lost his heart  
When he looks at me he tries to tell me where he is  
But I can't take this, tell me now what is it that I miss?_

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Please let me find you now  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Then I try with this sound_

_La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da  
La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da_

___La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da  
La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da_

_He tries to let me know you gotta listen to your soul  
Find out what's inside then your gonna find this hole  
I'm siting there and wait for you I want to be found  
Then we can play all night long and make more of these sounds_

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Please let me find you now  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Then I try with this sound_

_La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da  
La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da_

_La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da  
La di da di da di da di  
La di da di da_

_Koko Soko  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Koko Soko  
Koko Soko Asoko_

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Please let me find you now  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Then I try with this sound_

_Koko Soko Asoko  
Where are you my heart?  
Koko Soko Asoko  
Can't find you in the dark_

The song ends and Tobi is jumping around, clapping his hands like a simple kid while Deidara was glaring at the machine, Tobi got ninety nine percent while Deidara got sixty two percent, heh. "You blow it up, you die" Zalia said coldly. Deidara then pales slightly and walks off the machine. Then I end up breaking out in song.

_Singing my song little Hummingbird  
__Wish you could stay with me forever  
__Singing my song little Hummingbird  
__Night and day we'd be together_

I look around at the faces of the Akatsuki, slight shock. "Hehe, sorry, couldn't help it, wait a sec, Zal, what time is it?" I ask, looking around at her who takes her ipod out. "10:29" She said shortly. "Alright! bedtime" I say and walk to the stairs, then looking back to the Akatsuki, Zalia and I say in unision very creepishly. "_We mean it"_ Then the Akatsuki start following Zalia and I, who had walked up behind me.

I laugh a little bit then walk upstairs, closing the door on Tobi's face so I could change. I sat down on the bed and opened the covers. I heard the door open and close lightly, Madara had let himself in. I'd already crawled under the covers, slightly wondering if Madara was actually going to sleep with me. "Turn the light off, will ya?" I mutter. The light goes off then I was joined under the covers by the great Madara Uchiha, who was also shirtless. "Your quite good at that DDR thing, aren't you, little girl?" He asked. "Yep, goodnight Uchiha" I mutter. Just as I was falling asleep, I felt him grab hold of my waist, burying his face into my hair. "Goodnight, little girl" He murmured. Then, blushing madly, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Zalia's P.O.V**

When Itachi and I had gotten into my room, I glared at him until he turned around, letting me change. Once I had done that, I turned around to see Itachi taking his shirt off. Nosebleed. "I'll take the floor, I don't sleep much anyway" I said, grabbing my teddy bear, Rainbow Bear, who is white and has little rainbows all over it's body. "You sure?" He asked quietly. "Yeah" I muttered, blinking at the light. "Hn" Was all he did to reply. I turned the light switch off and went to sit at the base of the wall, like a Claymore! (heh)

About an hour an a half later, I have to confess that I was freezing my ass off, shifting every few seconds to try and keep warm. "Come here" I heard Itachi say randomly out of the blue. I blink slightly, get up and walk over to the bed. "Wha-" The next thing I knew I was getting pulled into the bed by the Uchiha. If you guessed I was blushing then you were right on the money. I stiffened slightly, I was never really used to human contact. "Your freezing" He said quietly. "Uh, ok" I said even quieter, then I sensed Itachi's breathing slow, obviously making him asleep. "..." I didn't say anything or move, I was still way too shocked to. And sometime, during the night, Itachi wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, pinning me to him and his face in the crook of my neck. (Oh my god...) And eventually, I too, fell asleep. Wrapped in the Uchiha's arms.

* * *

**BANG! Chapter 4! How was that? I was actually giggling while writing the last paragraph, it was adorable! And I guess this makes up for Chapter 3, which kinda sucked in my opinion. Well have a good day everybody! Review!****  
**

**P.S: All the songs that were in italic belong to Smile. dk**


	5. Waffles, Time Travel, and Sketching

**Night: Heyy guys! what's up? I'm trying to update as fast as I can here, and so far, I think it's goin good! Oh right! Thanatos never blinks, forgot to add that.**

**Hidan:...FUUUUUCK!**

**Night: Okay then! Zetsu!**

**Zetsu: Disclaimer, except for the OC's**

* * *

_~And eventually, I too, fell asleep. Wrapped in the Uchiha's arms.~_

**Zalia's P.O.V**

Somehow, during the night, I had wrapped _my_ arms around Itachi's neck, and we woke up at the same time. So when I opened my eyes, Itachi did a second after. We realized the proximity between each other and we both blushed. I jumped outta bed, spinning around so he couldn't see my tomato red face. "S-sorry!" I muttered, still not looking back at him. "It's fine" I heard him answer. Wait. He just sounded like he was embarrassed too... Ha. "Uhh... I'm gonna get dressed now..." I said quietly, just turning my head slightly to see if he was turned around or not. He was, and I got dressed in grey skinny jeans and a black button up shirt with a moon encircling a star on the heart. Looking into the mirror, I thought I looked like I was in the army. (hehe)

When I looked back at Itachi, I found him looking at the poster across from my bed, which was rainbow lightning, then he notices that I was looking at him. "Hn" I growl slightly, turning around and walking out the door.

Coming downstairs, I headed straight to the kitchen and immediately started making waffles. Just when I was halfway through making the waffles, I had made twenty-five out of fifty, Itachi walked into the kitchen, raising his eyebrow at all of the waffles. "What?" I asked coldly. "Waffles?" He asked. "Yeah, we can't have pancakes because Thanatos hates them" I explain quietly. He nodded, then sat at the kitchen table. Then I turned around and continued making the waffles.

When I had finished the waffles, I just put them in a pile on a huge plate on the counter. I then went and slumped into a chair, turned my iPod on to Poltergeist by DJ Zatox featuring Nikkita (Hey, it's a good song) I closed my eyes and listened to the music, blocking out the rest of the world.

_Sing to me songs of the darkness  
Farewell to heaven my friend  
Come to me, bury your sorrow  
Temptation await the condemned..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile... **_

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I'm not sure how long I was out but all I know is that I woke up to find myself having no shirt, just wrapped up in bandages, looked cool to me though, and someone asleep in my bed with their arms wrapped around me. But then I felt something bite me. "...WHAT THE FUCK!" I blurted loudly, the person jumping and falling off the bed, dragging me with them. "Oww.." I muttered when I hit the floor. "Just when I thought I could get some sleep without Tobi un" A voice with an awesome speech impediment said behind me. Deidara. I turned my head around, and wishing I hadn't. "NYAA! GODDAMN IT! MY NECK HURTS EVEN MORE!" I yelled, smacking my head against the carpeted floor. When I opened my eyes after a good minute or so, I opened them to see Deidara standing up beside me. I blinked and waved, he smiled slightly, grabbed my hand and dragged me up. And then his hand mouth licked my hand. "AH! Oh, nevermind hahaha" I said while laughing. "What the hell un..." He muttered and that's when I realized... HE HAD NO SHIRT! Oh my god! Nosebleed alert! I blushed deeply, grabbing an orange t-shirt with a smiley face on it and slipping it on.

"Well let's go downstairs" I said happily, skipping downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Zal! Good morning Weasel-san!" I said as I started laughing, then stopped when I noticed the glare on the Uchiha's face.

"Great, your up un" Deidara mumbled as he came into the kitchen. "Good morning Banana-chan" Zalia teased then smiled slightly, making said bomber glare at the silverette. "Dei-dei, let's just get some waffles okay?" I cut in lightly. The blonde terrorist stared at me for a second. "...Did you just call me Dei-dei un...?" I looked down, not meeting his gaze. "...Yeah..." And just as he was about to say something, there was a scream from upstairs.

* * *

**Zalia's P.O.V**

The second I heard the scream, my head whipped around to the staircase, my hair still covering the left half or my face. "Camellia" I said seriously then shot out of my chair, shooting up the stairs at top speed. **(A/N: You know how Shizuka said that Zalia was probably the fastest person in history? She wasn't kidding) **

I skidded to a stop at the door, straightened my clothes out slightly, earning a laugh from Emiko. Everyone had followed me... _Crap... _I turned my head slightly to see Deidara with his eyes looking as if they were gonna pop out or something, and Itachi was staring at me curiously. I shrugged and knocked on the door._  
_

"DO YOU THINK KNOCKING IS REALLY RELEVANT RIGHT NOW!" I heard from the other side of the door. "...Well it's proper manners..." I muttered, loud enough so the ravenette on the other side of the door heard me. "Okay...makes sense, but the voices are telling me to tell you to GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Camellia yelled. Yeah, she's schizophrenic, she doesn't mind, so we don't either. "Right, right, okay" I said then walked into her room.

There she was, holding her golf club named Bob, trying to keep away from Zetsu. "...He tried to eat me!" She yelled, making Miku and Deidara start laughing. _Will I ever get a break? _I thought to myself. Then suddenly, Pein and Konan walked in, Pein glaring at the two blondes, who in return shut up immediately. "Zetsu, no more trying to eat our hosts" He scolded, making the plantman nod and put his head down.

"...Well is everyone up?" I asked just as Kyra bursted out of her room and into Eima's, earning a 'What the hell?' from Kakuzu. Then the twins came outside, holding hands, I think that's how they know where they are, soul link. "We're up!" Kyra declared, then Thanatos came out of her room, a light blush dusting her tan cheeks with Tobi skipping out from behind her. "So are we! Tobi smelled waffles so Tobi woke Thanatos-chan up! Senpai! Tobi missed you!" The hyper pumpkin yelled then glomped the said bomber.

"We're here too" I turned my head to see Shizuka standing at the doorway. "...WHERE IS EVERYBODY- ooh! Waffles!" A voice from downstairs said. Thanatos's head snapped up. "Mizuko I swear if you eat one waffle I will kill you!" She yelled. "...Too late..." Mizuko said from downstairs, everyone then turned their heads to look at Thanatos, who looked scary as hell. "...I'm gonna kill you..." She said with rage in her voice, and only silence replied from downstairs. Growling, Thanatos took a step only to disappear in black fog.

"...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" We all jumped at the sound of Kisame's voice then ran downstairs to find Mizuko and Kisame standing there wide-eyed with a shocked looking Thanatos, who was staring at her hands. "...Did you just do what I think you just did?" Eima asked the tanned girl. "I have no idea..." She replied slowly, looking absolutely confused. "...SHE JUST FUCKING TELEPORTED!" Hidan yelled. "...I don't think she teleported..." Shizuka said carefully. "Didn't anybody notice the sort of stillness for about two seconds?" She asked. "...Once I think about it...Yeah" Kakuzu said thoughtfully. "...I think...Thanatos traveled through time, not teleported" I said, earning looks of shock from the eighteen people in the room.

"...Whatever, let's have some waffles" Thanatos said then skipped into the kitchen.

* * *

_TIMESKIP & _**Shizuka's P.O.V**

After we had eaten the waffles, I just went back up to my room to draw and listen to music. I plugged in my ipod to the player and turned it on to All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u and grabbed my sketchbook, sat down, and started drawing, singing the words to t.A.T.u softly.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

___All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_  
This is not enough

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help, it's only because  
Being with you, has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe, such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place, where it's just you and me  
Nobody else, so we can be free  
_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
_

_And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away, where the sun and the rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother, looking at me  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy, looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

I didn't notice Sasori come in about halfway through the next song, which was Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale, but when I looked up from my drawing, I saw Sasori staring at me. I of course blushed and looked down at the paper,and I jumped when he finally broke the silence.

"What did you draw?" He asked. "N-nothing really, it's just a sketching of an anime character" I replied quietly, not looking at him. "May I see?" He asked curiously. My head snapped up at the same time I slammed the thick sketchbook shut. "N-no" I said as firmly as I could, I could never be taken seriously though. "Why?" He asked impatiently. "C-cuz I'm really not that good..." **(A/N: LIES!) **I said quietly. _Damn my stuttering issues! _"I still want to see" He persisted impatiently again. "...Okay..." I muttered giving in, red from embarrassment. He smirked slightly and walked over to sit beside me on my bed. I looked down at my book, my hair covering my eyes like they do in a lot of anime, and flipped the pages to the one I just finished which was Sailor Moon in her signature pose, her first three fingers on her left hand brought up to her forehead with her right hand in a fist on her hip. I stayed quiet, waiting for him to say something.

"What do you mean your not good? It's perfect" He said and I could feel his eyes on me. "N-no it's not, I sort of rushed on it, and it's not even coloured..." I muttered looking down to hide my blush. The next thing I knew, he was holding my chin so I looked at him. "Shizuka, it's perfect" He said seriously then let go of my chin to take the book and browse through my previous sketches. After a while, he stopped at a picture and stared at it for a sec before showing me and asking. "Who is that and why is he dressed up as a girl and holding a skull?" If you guessed who it was, your probably right. "I'ts Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler, I know that much" I replied. "C'mon, let's go downstairs" I added, took the book and put it in the treasure chest at the foot of my bed, got up and went downstairs with Sasori following.

When we got downstairs, everyone was watching Naruto Shippuden Movie Three, so I went and sat beside Camellia while Sasori sat beside Kakuzu.

* * *

**WOW! I think that's the second longest chapter so far! I'm seriously having fun with this though! I'll try to update as quick as I can! REVIEW PLEASE! I thrive on them!**


	6. Sing It and Party Preparations

**Night: HELLO ALL! It's me again! I had to get my needles a couple days ago. It hurt! WAHHHH!**

**Hidan: ...Jashin's sake...Leader-sama, she wanted you to do it**

**Pein: Night doesn't own Naruto... Again**

* * *

_~When we got downstairs, everyone was watching Naruto Shippuden Movie Three, so I went and sat beside Camellia while Sasori sat beside Kakuzu~_

**Zalia's P.O.V**

After the movie, we all just sat around. Basically chilling like dogs do in the summer. **(A/N: THE DOG DAYS ARE OVER!)** A week of doing absolutely nothing.

It was Sunday when anyone thought of anything to do, which was Mizuko suggesting that singing game called Sing It or something. "No" I said immediately, coldly, and completely careful of what words to choose. "Aww! Why not?" Mizuko whined. "Because I don't like singing" "Yet your so good at it" Thanatos said, smiling at me, making me glare back at her with a deadly intention. "If we do it then I'm going last" I say after a long silence filled the air.

"YESH! Let's get started!" Mizuko said and set up the thingie, the Akatsuki members looking at it curiously. "Deidara, your first! And I'm choosing the song!" Kyra said abruptly. "Fine, un" He said and took the mic, the song started playing, and it was Burn It Down by Linkin Park.

_The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_The colors conflicted_  
_As the flames climbed into the clouds_  
_I wanted to fix this_  
_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_

_And you were caught at the turn_  
_Caught in the burning glow_  
_And I was there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let you know_

_You told me yes_  
_You held me high_  
_And I believed when you told that lie_  
_I played that soldier_  
_You played king_  
_And struck me down when I kissed that ring_  
_You lost that right_  
_To hold that crown_  
_I built you up but you let me down_  
_So when you fall_  
_I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames as your blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_So when you fall  
__I'll take my turn  
__And fan the flames as your blazes burn_

_We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_

I honestly gotta say that I'm impressed. I never knew that Deidara could sing like that, then again, I don't think anybody thought that Deidara could sing in general. "That was awesome! Your a great singer Deidara!" Emiko complemented. "Thanks, un, I bet you probably have a good voice too, un" He replied, a smile on his face, making the other blonde blush and look down at her hands."...Thanks..."

"...I'm going next!" Kyra said, jumping up and choosing Army Of Angels by Kerli. Then the music started playing, and she began to sing.

_I've been watching you silently  
Bind-fold calming you violently  
Feels like you've been falling  
And there's no one out there  
No one out there_

_Sleep walk wandering aimlessly  
Hands tied keeping you perfectly safe  
No searching for questioning  
Follow me_

_An army of angels  
Will take you away  
_

_An army of angels  
Prepare to invade don't be afraid  
Your life starts today_

_Earthquakes ending you quietly  
Wake up turning you painlessly  
When your broken down hopelessly  
Follow me  
_

_An army of angels  
Will take you away  
_

_An army of angels  
Prepare to invade don't be afraid  
Your life starts today_

_You live, you love, you cry  
But your not alone  
You breath to die  
I'm here if you don't, believe your eyes  
When your world starts to change  
It's real, you fly  
__Your not on your own _

_An army of angels  
Will take you away  
_

_An army of angels  
Prepare to invade don't be afraid  
Your life starts today_

_An army of angels  
Will take you away  
_

_An army of angels  
Prepare to invade don't be afraid  
Your life starts today_

"That song is so awesome" Shizuka commented, me nodding in agreement. "Who's next?" Mizuko asked. "Tobi will!" The great masked idiot said, jumping up and choosing a random song, which happened to be Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch. Did I mention this is the Guardian version of that Sing It game?

_A company, always on the run  
__A destiny, oh it's the rising sun  
__I was born, a shotgun in my hand  
__Behind a gun, I'll make my final stand  
__Yeah_

_And that's why they call me_

_Bad company, I can't deny  
Bad, bad company  
Till the day I die_

_Until the day I die  
Until the day I die_

_Rebel souls, deserters we've been called  
Chose a gun, and threw away the sun  
Now these towns, they all know our name  
The death punch sound, is our claim to fame_

_And that's why they call me_

___Bad company, I can't deny  
Bad, bad company  
Till the day I die_

_____Until the day I die  
Until the day I die  
_Until the day I die

___Eye for an eye  
Tooth for a tooth  
Blood for blood_

___We've all gotta die  
We've all gotta die_

_And that's why they call me_

_Bad company, I won't deny  
Bad, bad company  
Till the day I die_

___Bad company, I won't deny  
Bad, bad company  
Till the day I die_

_____Until the day I die  
Until the day I die_  
_Until the day I die  
Until the day I die_

Fifty bucks Madara was using his actual voice, either way, it was still good. "What the fuck" Was all that Hidan said, Deidara just sat there, mouth open, and Kisame had his eyes wide. Heh, acting like they've never heard of Five Finger Death Punch, well actually, they don't know them..._____  
_

* * *

_**MINI TIMESKIP! **_

Oh great, I was dreading this moment. Everyone had sang, and now it was my turn. In case anybody wanted to know the songs that everyone sang, it went like this: Itachi sang Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides, Mizuko sang The Siren by Nightwish, Eima sang Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil, Thanatos sang Tired Of Being Alone by Tarja Turunen. Trust me, Thanatos can sing ANYTHING. Hidan sang Last Resort by Papa Roach, Kisame sang Monster by Skillet, Shizuka sang Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u., Zetsu sang Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson, Kakuzu sang Hurricane by Theory Of A Deadman, Sasori sang Numb by Linkin Park, Emiko sang Angel Of Darkness by Alex C, and Camellia sang Cannibal by Ke$ha. Pein and Konan didn't play 'cuz they're too badass or something.

"Okay, you promised, your turn Zal" Thanatos said, smiling. "I know, I don't break promises" I said while choosing Jane Doe by Within Temptation, trust me, it's a pretty hard song to sing, so if I'm gonna sing in general, might as well make it worth while. And then, I closed my eyes the song started and began to sing.

_Run away, hide away  
The secrets in your mind  
Sacrificed just her life  
For a higher love_

_No matter how many stones you put inside_  
_She always keeps on floating in your mind_  
_With every turn of your head you see her face again_  
_Until the end, over and over again_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_  
_Was this the only way_  
_I couldn't let you stay_

_Told the truth she laughed at you_  
_Something snapped inside_  
_She had to go or they would know_  
_All you tried to hide_

_The sins of your life are now catching up with you._  
_You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do_  
_With every turn of your head you see her face again_  
_Until the end, over and over again_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_  
_Was this the only way_  
_I couldn't let you stay_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_  
_Was this the only way_  
_I couldn't let you stay_

_Why, you just won't leave my mind_  
_Was this the only way_  
_I couldn't let you stay_

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew that everyone was staring at me. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Hidan said, the rest of the Akatsuki nodding in agreement. "...Thanks" I said simply and walked over to the calendar. "September 3'rd... Oh crap, I'm turning 16..." "Sweet!"

"...No parties" I said coldly. "Please!?" Thanatos whined. "But I don't want one" I protested. "Well your getting one" She said finally. It was useless to argue with her these days. "When is your birthday?" Konan asked. "September 4'th" I said quietly. "Happy birthday Zalia-chan!" Tobi yelled then glomped me. "Uhh... Thanks I guess" I answered quietly.

"Come on everybody! Let's go to the mall!" Thanatos said then skipped out, grabbing the keys to the van on the way out, everyone else, but me, because I knew they were gonna go get stuff for the party...

...Did I mention that I don't like parties?

* * *

**YES! I finished it! LUV YOU GUYS! REVIEW!**


	7. Parties and Water Dancing

**Night: I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I FEEL SUPER BAD! ALRIGHT! Thank you everyone that's reading AkatsuKITTEHS it means a lot to me, and you guys make me feel acknowledged! Now Tobi, do you have something to say?**

**Tobi: Nightwish-chan doesn't own Naruto! She wishes she did but she doesn't!**

**_*Punch*_**

**Tobi: OWWW! Nightwish-chan! That hurt!**

**Night: Good**

* * *

_~...Did I mention that I don't like parties?~_

**Zalia's P.O.V ****(Still XD)**

Great. Today is the day... I was sitting in my room, listening to Skyfall by Adele, and reading Black Butler, the first book. How awesome is that?

I had decided to give Thanatos and the others some time to prepare for my _*sigh* _party. I still didn't want a party you know.

"Hey dude, we're ready" Emiko said, walking into my room, a slight smile on her face. "Alright..." I muttered and followed her downstairs.

The first thing I saw was a MASSIVE ice cream cake. Awesome, I love ice cream cake.

"Sweet, ice cream cake" I said, looking it over when a certain someone with a messed up mask tackled me in a hug. "Happy birthday Zalia-chan!" "Yeah, okay, whatever, now get off"I growled. And as I got up a box was put in front of my face, a large box in fact.

"What's this?" I asked quietly, looking at Mizuko who was smiling while holding the box. "Your present, we decided to just collaborate and combine our presents since it was the same thing basically" She said then smirked. "It was my idea of course" I smiled faintly. "I know" I said grabbing the box and opening it.

My eyes widened slightly. So much manga... First, was all the Black Butler books I didn't have, then ALL of the Claymore books there ever was, not to mention a ton of Hetalia stuff.

"...Thanks guys, this is awesome" I said quietly.

Thanatos smiled. "Glad ya like it, we all chipped in and helped!" "...But you owe me some money..." Eima said as she looked at the receipts, Kakuzu looking over her shoulder. "My god, that costed a lot..." He said to himself, Eima nodding "I know, I know, I'll pay you later" I replied, putting the box down to look at the cake.

"Cake time! WOOT WOOT!" Kyra said while she and Emiko were doing a little dance.

"Glad you like it, now get out of the way so I can cut the cake! Idiots I tell you..." Camellia said, then added with her second persona, lovingly named Moriko by the way, which means Forest Child.

"Okay okay, jeez..."Kyra said as she moved, then jolted back as Camellia waved the knife in her face."Bitch!" She yelled. "Uh-huh" Camellia responded, slicing the cake. "Hey Akatsuki! You guys get first picks of pieces, since there are some people here that eat like whales" She said, earning glares from everyone.

"Alright then, guys don't start a fight or else I'll Almighty Push your ass of the nearest cliff and if your still alive after that then I'll beat you to a bloody pulp" Pein said, glaring at the members, which, some of them actually shrunk back in fear. "You know your awesome when...?" Thanatos said, giggling.

After everyone got they're pieces then we just randomly went and watched the Hunger Games. At the end of the movie, we all just stared at the tv for a while. "That was a fucking epic movie" Hidan said, smirking. "I know right?" Kyra said to him, also smirking.

The rest of the day went well and we just watched movies, and played DDR and Sing It. And when it was time for bed, NOBODY COMPLAINED! HALLELUYER!

* * *

_**Timeskip **_**and Mizuko's P.O.V**

When it was 'bed time' Kisame and I just sat in our room, me reading Harry Potter and him just sitting there. "Hey, Mizuko" Kisame said randomly. "Yeah, dude?" "What are you reading?" He asked, now looking curiously over my shoulder. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" I replied, then set my book down and walked up to the window.

I smiled, spotting what I was looking for. "Hey, Kisame?" "Yeah?" I turned around, smirking at him. "Let's go swimming" His eyes widened then walked up beside me to see the gigantic pool in the back yard. "Oh most definately, but how do we get out?" He asked suddenly, turning to me. "...Fuck, okay, I have an idea" I said, smirking. "And that is...?" He asked, looking slightly puzzeled. "We jump out the window" "Awesome idea" He said, with a smirk, opening the window, and jumping out. "Okay, come on!" He said, looking up at me. "Um... I really don't think this is a good idea... I have no chakra, I won't be able to land without breaking my legs..." I said nervously. "Jump! I'll catch you" He said reassuringly. "What!? But what if you don't catch me or something?" I said back to him, hearing Thanatos say 'Potatoes' in her sleep. Then he looked me straight in the eye. "I'll catch you Mizuko, I promise" I felt my face heat up. "Okay... I'm gonna trust you" I said, then jumped out, eyes closed, waiting for my death, but feeling something catch me.

"See, told you you could trust me" I heard Kisame say, I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, now lets go swimming!" I said then jumped in the pool. You see, I was in yoga clothes that are fine to be in water so it was okay!

"Right behind you there!" Kisame said then jumped in as well. We continued to swim for about an hour then we pulled ourselves up to the side of the pool, laughing.

"Okay, I'm gonna try something..." I said, then concentrated on the water. I touched it lightly with my palm and raised my hand, smiling when I saw the water following my hand. I swirled my hand and then the water took the shape of a beautiful butterfly.

"...That's amazing...How are you doing that?" Kisame said, making my cheeks flush with colour. "I'm not quite sure, I thought if Thanatos got powers from that blast that chick gave us, I could do something too" "Well obviously you can. Try walking on water!" Kisame said, then walking on the water himself.

My eyes widened. "...I'll try..." I said, getting up and concentrating again, then stepped on the water.

I smiled, I was doing it! I can walk on water! "I did it Kisame! I did it!" I said happily, twirling around now and laughing.

"...Hey Mizuko?" Kisame said, somewhat seriously. I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah?" "Your glowing..." "What!?" I looked down at myself, and I was glowing, the glow lasted a little longer before dying down only to leave blue tattoo's on me, and they were as if waves and ripples were on me. "Whoa... Cool!"

"...There's something else I need to tell you..." Kisame said quietly. "What is it?" I asked, looking back at him, he was avoiding my gaze... "Uhh... Thanks for treating me like a normal person, nobody really does with my appearance..." I smiled, and began to walk over to him. "Well your a good friend of mine, and why wouldn't I?" I said before I kissed his cheek and ran inside, blushing super badly, he must have noticed because he was chuckling to himself as I ran.

* * *

**BOOM! I DID IT! I know... The ending sucked, but hey! It's alright! I think I'm going to make one of the pairings a couple. Finally! I know! REVIEW!**_  
_


End file.
